<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Go Iwa-chan! by Shinku_Tsuuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521388">Go Go Iwa-chan!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki'>Shinku_Tsuuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Old fic left forgotten, Random &amp; Short, Randomness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go go Iwa-chan! Run run Iwa-chan!”</p>
<p>-- of which Iwaizumi joined scavenger hunt, and Oikawa ended up melting inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Go Iwa-chan!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this fic back on... 2016. Wrote it based on Hoozuki no Reitetsu's sport festival episode. And forgot its existence until today. (._.)</p>
<p>Uh, enjoy?</p>
<p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong><br/>- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not like Iwaizumi will lost to anyone, in any kind of race. However, when he picked up his card, read what was written on it, and found out that the instruction was <em>kind of weird</em>, all he did was stare. And stared. For a whole minute. Like a statue, in the middle of scavenger hunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind the sideline, Oikawa cheered for him. Fortunately in normal clothes, unlike last year—of which he lost a bet and had to wear cheerleader’s uniform instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi had not recovered from the ‘trauma’ that was a cross-dressing Oikawa, not yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go go Iwa-chan! Run run Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled in full spirit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi was frozen stiff. Even after other participants went to find their own items. Hanamaki was tempted to ask why, but since he had a race to win …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robotically, Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa suddenly lost the ability to speak at the sight of Iwaizumi running toward him. With bitten lower lip and madly blushing face. I repeat, <em>madly blushing face</em>.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                          </p>
<p>Oikawa’s own face went as red as a ripe tomato in seconds. It grew redder and redder until people could not differ it from boiled crab. And when Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist, pulled him out of the crowd so that he could take Oikawa with him to the finish line; Yahaba—who was sitting next to Oikawa since this morning—could practically see smoke coming out from their ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting under the sport committee tent, Matsukawa grinned widely.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, Iwaizumi-san won this race,” Kunimi said blandly. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had crossed the finish line just now, their faces were no longer different from Nekoma jersey. Someone whistled from the sideline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kindaichi frowned. He saw Matsukawa grinning ear to ear from where he stood. Putting puzzle pieces together, he finally realized what might possibly the reason for their upperclassmen’s freshly boiled faces: “Matsukawa-san is the one in charge writing those cards, isn’t he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them exchanged wry glances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwaizumi from the red team won this race—again!” The red team cheered loudly. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were still blushing from head to toe. Matsukawa, currently in role of MC, smirked knowingly and went asking, “Now, I wonder what kind of item written on that card until he has to take our beloved Oikawa-san with him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the culprit, aren’t you,” was not spoken as a question. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, one hand still holding Oikawa’s wrist and the other crushing the card. “So that’s why you volunteered to help the sport committee. I can see your intention clearly now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matsukawa laughed innocently. “Well, you’re out of luck, Iwaizumi! Rule is a rule; tell us what is actually written on your card, I-wa-chan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa swore under his breath. The look on his eyes promised Matsukawa a deadly regime practice. Matsukawa chose to shelve it as ‘unimportant’ in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi handed him the half-crushed card silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaand, the actual written item Iwaizumi got on his card is—“</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“—someone who managed to look pretty while cross-dressing in cheerleader costume! Why, Iwaizumi, I don’t know your preference actually lie on this—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yahaba was out of breath. Hanamaki wheezed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunimi looked unimpressed. “Why am I not surprised,” he mumbled softly, enjoying the scene of Iwaizumi chasing after Matsukawa in murderous intent. Oikawa was on his knee now, hiding face behind his hands and whining something that sounded like, “You’re not fair, Iwa-chan, why are you this cuuute—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uh. Well. That was not his business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kindaichi laughed weakly. “At least nobody’s losing their mind this time…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Have a nice Sunday~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>